Ep. 34: Ahames the Terrible
is the thirty-fourth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. This is the third episode of the five-part arc involving the Rigel Aura, now in the hands of the augmented Queen Ahames. Synopsis Ahames assumes control of Gozma's invasion force and uses her new superpower to create a labyrinth of invisible walls to trouble the Changeman. Plot Ahames floats before Bazuu on the Jangeran. "I have bathed in the Rigeru Aura that shows itself only once a lifetime in a girl of Techno planet Rigeru. I have received the super power," she boasts. "Seized from Guiluke," he replies. She responds that she "will be a greater asset with these abilities than Guiluke." Bazuu admires her pomposity. "You're so conceited," he marvels. "Fine, you shall become my new general," the words music to Ahames' ears''.'' In the hospital room of the Dengeki Base, Hiryuu's fast asleep holding Kuuku. He jumps awake at Sayaka nudging his shoulder. She asks him if he kept vigil all night as Ibuki and the rest watch on in worry. Hiryuu says he felt there was nothing else he could do for it, gently standing and placing Kuuku back onto the bed to rest. Yuuma and Mai kneel to pet the animal, as Yuuma tells it to do it's best, talking to it, asking if it wants to meet Nana from which it came all the way from Rigeru for. Hiryuu shows Kuuku Nana's earrings. "Nana will watch over you," he says to the healing critter. Suzuki of the Soldier Group enters, informing them of a strange traffic accident that occurred. Ahames is causing the accidents with her newly developed Hard Wall technique. Seemingly from the sky, she places transparent barriers in numerous roads throughout the city, causing car after car to repeatedly crash, barricading the towns. A schoolbus crashes into the wall, seriously injuring the driver and several of the kindergarten students. The teacher onboard gets out of the bus, screaming desperately for help and an ambulance. Changeman set out and are intercepted by Ahames and her three officers. Not only that, but also Buuba, Shiima, and Hidora seem to be following her orders. Dragon sarcastically asks when Buuba and Shiima were demoted to subordinates of Ahames. "Power is everything," Buuba retorts, as they launch into battle. Jangeran attacks with a violent flap of its wings, the wind sending the Changeman into a Hard Wall. Ahames proudly reveals that it's only one of the new powers she's obtained from the Rigeru Aura. Becoming surrounded by their opponents, they attempt to break through the wall with Power Bazooka with no luck, surprising even Ibuki, who watches on a monitor from the Dengeki Base. Ahames laughs freakishly, in love with herself. "As the commencement of me as the new general, I shall celebrate with your bloodbath," she taunts, commanding Jangeran to attack. Ibuki, realizing they have no options, orders for their withdrawal and to return to base. They run... The five have split up, making their own attempts to escape by scattering. An exhausted Hiryuu runs, greeted by the smack of the Hard Wall. The barricades of the city prove difficult to escape, the Changeman unable to return to their base. A siren sounds behind Hiryuu, a marked emergency vehicle. Knowing they'll crash, he calls out, but they smash into the wall, anyway. Seeing if they're safe, Hiryuu approaches the vehicle, the driver exiting, collapsing, holding a case. The man, too weakened and injured to stand, hands Hiryuu the case. "I beg you, please get this blood to the temporary first-aid station. A kindergarten bus, unable to see the wall, crashed. A person and one of the children are there, seriously wounded," he weakly requests. He insures Hiryuu that he's safe, again begging the man quickly deliver it, Hiryuu vows that he'll do so. Hiryuu is off to the station with the case, when he's intercepted by Dabun. Quickly turning in search of another route, he runs away, Dabun in pursuit. An exhausted Sayaka and Hayate return to the Dengeki Base, finding Mai and Yuuma already returned, equally beaten. Shou jumps upon hearing Ibuki ask where Hiryuu is. Furious, he turns to Yuuma, "Yuma! Wasn't Hiryuu with you guys," he questions. "What?! I thought he went with you," Yuuma responds, worried. Pushing through pain, Shou dashes out of the command room, on his way to search for his leader. Ahames sets up a Hard Wall to allow Dabun to catch up with Hiryuu. As Dabun harshly beats upon him, he defends the case of blood with everything he has. Shou finally catches up and dives to his friend's rescue, jumping from a stairwell head first, fists extended, punching Dabun, knocking the creature over and freeing Hiryuu. Shou lands, holding his hands in pain, having punched the rock solid, pumped Dabun with his bare hands. Shou chastises Hiryuu, wanting to know why he hasn't returned to base to devise a plan on how to break the Hard Wall. Hiryuu explains the situation of the blood, Shou lamenting on what perfect timing it is. Dabun stands up angrily, and begins spouting threats. "With no Power Bazooka, the Earth is at crisis," Shou tells him, taking a fighting stance in preparation to deal with Dabun. "I know," Hiryuu passionately declares, "but I'm not letting a young life die without giving it my all!" The two are running from Dabun, attempting escape. "It will be impossible to deliver the blood without the Hard Wall being broken," Shou laments while on the run. "So, this time we're powerless. But are we not still Changeman?!" The words of the leader rouse the fighting spirit of Shou. The two are not only being pursued by Dabun, as well as Jangeran above. Shou leads Hiryuu to a stairwell underground. Shou attempts to lead Hiryuu a certain direction, when he stops him, warning of the Hard Wall. They quickly take cover as Dabun approaches. Once spotting Dabun successfully run past the area they were head, Shou declares that there's no Hard Wall, it dawning on Hiryuu that the Hard Wall shouldn't be able to go underground. The two are desperate and make this their attempt to reach the first-aid station. Hiryuu and Shou have made it out and are within seeing distance of the first-aid station. They dash towards the hysteric teacher, who stands in front of the station waiting with doctors on the car's arrival with the blood. Just then, to their unspeakable frustration, they're greeted by a Hard Wall Ahames sets between them and the station. "You've come so far to bring just that...stupid fools," she taunts with a glee. Furious and exhausted past the point to deal with this, Hiryuu dashes toward the Hard Wall in a desperate attempt to break through it, determined to deliver the case. The Wall glows upon contact, harming him, sending him collapsing to the ground. Touched by the desperation of his comrade, Shou attempts the same, with matching results. Dabun arrives -- as does everyone else working under Ahames. In the nick of time, Pegasus, Mermaid, and Phoenix find their way to assist, leading them to change. It's a harsh fight, Dragon battling as he still clutches the case of blood. Dabun beats Dragon, sending him falling into the wall. Dragon then devises a plan to use the Hard Wall against their opponents. He dives over Dabun, kicking him, causing the muscled beast to collapse into the wall, suffering the same agony they've suffered every time they've come into contact with it. Dragon then blasts Dabun with the Power Shoot. Dabun attempts escape, meeting a wall at each maneuver. While cornered, the Changeman kill him with Power Bazooka. Gyodai surely arrives, finding himself trapped by Hard Walls, unable to reach Dabun. Angrily, Ahames raises one of the walls, allowing Dragon a moment's chance to escape to the first-aid station and deliver the blood (Buuba and the rest attempt to stop him, but the others block them). After successfully delivering the case, Dragon rejoins the team to fight Dabun with Change Robo. During the battle, Ahames encases the giant robot with a sphere-like variation of the Hard Wall, which can not be smashed through even with Dengeki Ken. Change Robo takes a beating from Dabun and Ahames, rolling around helplessly in the sphere. Kuuku lies in the Dengeki Base, sensing the trouble befallen the ones who healed it. With Nana's earrings clenched in its mouth, it flies. Momentarily, Kuuku flies past Ahames who flies above on Jangeran. Ahames attacks the animal, it becoming set ablaze and falling to the ground near the battle. It falls with a fiery crash, cracking the earth, causing a massive tremor and emitting energy that sends Dabun and Change Robo pulled away from each other. The force further causes Ahames to fall from Jangeran. As she wonders furiously what the energy is, Ibuki views from the control room in complete shock, in wonder if it's a second showing of Earth Force. Whatever the energy, it frees Change Robo of its prison, allowing it to dispose of Dabun. The Change Robo escapes, collapsed at a nearby mountainside, unable to function from its harsh battle. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): Guest Cast * : * : * : *[Teacher: *Rescue Captain: Notes *With the change in power in the Gozma invasion, the ending is changed with Ahames leading the Gozma on the Gozmard instead of Giluke. Both Gator and Gyodai are still seen, but Booba and Shiima no long appear. DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 4 features episodes 34-44. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda